


Crossing The Line

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's discovered Willow's secret and he's not above using it for mutual satisfaction.</p>
<p>This was written for a request by rbfvid over at whedon_kinkmeme on LJ who wanted Spike with anyone (so for me it had to be Willow) and wall sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing The Line

Crossing The Line

The vampire knocked the stake out of her hands with the same ease with which she would swat at a fly. Scrambling backwards now weapon-less and plan-less, Willow tried to control her fear but it wasn’t easy when yellow eyes were looking at her hungrily and fangs were bared ready to feed. 

The vampire reached for her and her fear got the better of her. Willow screamed, stumbled and fell backwards hitting her head on the side of the mausoleum. She groaned as a sicken feeling washed over her.   
Leaning over her the vampire paused his eyes going wide for a moment before he disappeared in a cloud of dust. Coughing, Willow stared up at Spike, he towered over her all ridges and fangs. “Stay there,” he instructed, his voice was tinged with impatience, like she had deliberately gotten herself into this situation just to annoy him.

Spike spun on his toes, turning away from her and back to the other vampire he had originally been trading blows with before Willow got herself in trouble. He always got paired with the witch for patrol, at first Spike hadn’t really minded the arrangement, she was the only one of the damnable Scooby gang he could stand to be around and she was always nice to him. Spike still hadn’t worked out if he was annoyed by that or not. Last week however things had changed. Last week during a particularly vicious fight with a demon he had caught her scent on the night air and he had been lost.

Now Spike found patrolling with Willow a sort of hell on earth experience and tonight was no exception. 

Spike enjoyed his violence and during the last week he’d had more than his fair share of brutal fights. Now he was not only patrolling but protecting Willow at the same time. 

This particular vampire put up a good fight, but Spike was older, more experienced and more determined that the other demon wouldn’t get his hands on Willow. Spike took a tree branch in the shoulder before he finally managed to dust his opponent. 

He turned back to Willow a slow burning rage in his gut. Damn her anyway sitting there all damsel in distress like giving off that scent that did nothing but drive him crazy. 

The sicken feeling had subsided, using the wall for support Willow got slowly to her feet. She looked for Spike relieved to see him striding towards her unharmed. He was examining his shoulder glad that his beloved leather duster had slid down his arm and avoided getting torn by the other vampires makeshift stake. 

She was just about to ask if he was okay when Spike grabbed hold of her shoulders, hauled her against him and kissed her. Willow was so surprised that she could only stand there dazed and confused, but not displeased. 

“I know,” he said when he released her. 

She looked mystified. “You know what?” 

“I know watchin’ me fight gets you all hot an’ bothered.” 

Willow’s face flamed her eyes hot with distress. She had been trying so hard over the last week not to give herself away, how did he know? 

“Your scent changes,” Spike read the question in her eyes. “When you’re aroused I can smell it.”

She made a small sound of mortification her eyelids sweeping down so that her lashes fanned against her cheek. 

“I like it,” he murmured against her ear. “Why else would I ‘ave kissed you? It’s the sweetest scent, pet, drives me insane.” 

Cupping her face he titled her head back and claimed her mouth again. Although still unprepared for it, this time Willow kissed him back her hands clutching his skull, holding him to her as her tongue sought his savouring the exquisite, heated sensations that were rocketing through her.

Spike raised his head a fraction of an inch allowing her to draw in a ragged breath, before slanting his mouth in the opposite direction and claiming her lips once again.

There had never been, he thought hazily, a kiss like this. He was on fire, had been consumed instantly by passion so hot, so burning, that he was going up in flames. There was lust and desire and the wanting beyond measure of his witch. 

His thigh shifted between her legs as he pressed her back into the crumbling wall of the mausoleum. Willow surged towards him, her thighs clamping around his leg as she rubbed herself against him. Spike was right, watching him fight did get her hot and bothered. It was a revelation, she wasn’t a violent person, but watching him fight did something to her; he moved with such fluid grace, he had such strength and power and he was good looking too, that always helped. 

His hands spanned her waist for a moment slipping beneath the cotton top and sliding up her ribs and into her bra. Willow gasped, he wasn’t cold but the difference in temperature between them was enough that she felt him that much more acutely. 

Palming her breasts, Spike smiled at discovering her nipples were already hard. It was exhilarating to know she wanted him so much. Sweeping her top up her body and pushing her bra out of the way Spike lowered his head to her breast and took a nipple into his mouth. 

Willow moaned, her fingers tightening their hold on his head, her eyes drifting shut as heat soared through her and her nipples stiffened that little bit more. As cool as his tongue was flicking across the hardened bud of her nipple his mouth when it closed over her felt like a branding iron on her breast the hard suction drawing lust up from her toes and she bucked her hips against his thigh, squirming to find the friction she needed. 

Spike could feel the moist heat of her even though his jeans, the thin cotton of her knickers did nothing to conceal her arousal. 

His hands covered her breasts, kneading firmly as his mouth went to her neck, blunt teeth sinking into the soft creamy flesh of her throat. A moan scratched at the back of her throat, her hands sliding down the back of his head, nails scoring his neck as she tried to drag him closer. 

Her pulse quickened, desire flushing her body. Her legs clamped tightly around his and he welcomed his lips back to hers. His kiss was hot and heavy, his tongue pushing past her lips, stroking against hers. He kept his kisses short and fleeting making her chase his tongue as she bucked against his thigh.

“Oh no you don’t,” Spike broke the kiss pulling his leg from between hers. “You’re not gonna rut yourself to orgasm on my thigh. You’re only gonna come when I’m inside you.”

Goosebumps popped out over her arms and a sound of longing escaped her lips. “Hurry, Spike…. Please.” 

Grasping the backs of her legs Spike hoisted her easily onto his hips and her legs clamped around him her ankles crossing at the small of his back. “Really turns you on, don’t it, pet, watchin’ me fight.”   
“Yes,” she agreed her tone laced with frustration. If only he would stop talking and kiss her again. 

Dipping a hand between her legs he Spike shoved her underwear aside. Willow’s eyes closed and she let out a long breath when he finally touched her. Spike groaned, dropping his head into the crook of her neck.  
“So wet,” he mumbled against her skin, parting her gently and sliding his fingers inside her penetrating to their fullest length. 

Her hands fisted in the back of his leather duster as she gave a guttural cry her inner muscles clenching around him, desperate to keep him touching her. 

“Greedy girl,” he murmured, his lips curling into a smirk. “I approve.”

His fingers withdrew gathering her body’s natural moisture and inching up to stroke her clit with slow, fleeting caresses. “Bloody hell,” he groaned, “You want it don’t you, love. You wanna fuck the Big Bad.”   
“Ye-es,” Willow could barely think straight, she knew only that she wanted him and her body was on fire, an inferno of sensations coursing through her. “Now, Spike!” He talked way too much!   
“Hold on, love,” Spike almost tore at his belt and zipper so desperate was he to feel that hot, wet heat around his cock. 

Willow screamed at the bolt of pleasure that shot through her at that very first thrust of Spike’s cock. 

Spike gasped, his fingers digging into her hips as his eyes rolled back into his head. She was perfect; and the scent of her filled him with a hunger he couldn’t contain. 

The true face of the demon surfaced bringing with it the very nature of the predator and Spike took what he wanted thrusting deeper into her, pushing her back roughly into the hard wall of the mausoleum. He pinned her there, willingly urging her hips on as she pushed back against him, riding him as he took her hard and fast his vision clouding and his fangs aching to bury themselves deep in her throat as his cock was buried deep in her body. 

Willow’s fingers feathered down his throat disappearing into the neck of his t-shirt clinging like claws to his back, tearing into his flesh as she cried out when his public bone hit her clit at just the right angle to make her hips buck and lose their rhythm. 

Spike made a slow erotic withdrawal and then slammed in deep increasing his pace, enflaming her body and robbing her of the ability to do anything other than cling to his shoulders and enjoy the ride.  
She panted his name like the Holy Trinity, her breath warm on his neck making Spike shiver. He hit bottom in her again, forcing her body higher up the wall for a moment. She slid up the length of his cock until only the head of him was still inside her, her back scraping against the crumbling bricks and mortar, his body pinning her there for the briefest of moments before letting her fall back and impale herself on his cock again. 

Willow could barely breathe. Everything he did took her higher until she was stretched to the limit of endurance and she begged hoarsely for release. Spike always seemed to know when she came close to falling over the edge and he would alter his pace or shift position slightly to deny her what she craved.

She couldn’t know that each time she made that sound of weak frustration it excited him more.

It was the predator’s way; he was in control.

The faintest trace of blood reached him and Spike inhaled deeply; it drove him further, he pressed her even harder into the wall his tongue licking along his lower lip as he imagined tasting that blood; Willow’s blood. 

Willow barely noticed her back hurt, the blood which had risen to the surface of her scraped and bruised skin didn’t even register so intent was she on finding the release that eluded her. 

He couldn’t hold out much longer, she was too hot, too wet, too tight, too everything; so Spike let his hand fall between him pushing her skirt out of the way to get to her clit and pressed down hard with the pad of his thumb. 

Her climax fell over her like a waterfall, soaking her in pleasure and his name fell from her lips in a half sob. Spike thrust into her once last time, driving her into the mausoleum, his hand striking the wall beside her head as he stiffened in her arms, his body alone holding her up. 

He could feel her heart beating rapidly against his chest and Spike closed his eyes to listen to it, taking great satisfaction in the knowledge that it was he and he alone who had done this to her. 

Forehead resting against his shoulder, her legs too weak to hang on to him any more dangled at his side, Willow struggled to get her breathing under control. Now that the lust inside her had been sated she began to realise what she had done. She had crossed a line and had sex with Spike; there was no going back from it and Willow had no idea what she was supposed to do now. 

“You’re thinkin’ real loud there pet,” Spike said straightening up. “You’re afraid that wantin’ me, enjoyin’ yourself with me means you’ve crossed some imaginary line. Well, fact is, you ‘ave, love.” 

His hands suddenly covered her still bare breasts, his palms moving in slow deliberate circles over her pebbled nipples. Willow’s lips parted in a soundless gasp her eyes flaring with lust. 

“What….?” 

“What am I gonna do?” 

Willow nodded, sucking in a sharp breath when he tweaked one nipple a playful smirk on his lips. “You’re my naughty girl, Red, an’ I’m gonna fight for you every night, get a nice spot of violence in, get you all hot an’ wet for me, an’ then ‘m gonna fuck you six ways to Sunday.”


End file.
